<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh my god there's another one by UhmNo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835505">oh my god there's another one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo'>UhmNo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, M/M, Social Media, Twitter, Twitter Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>IRONMAN @TonyStark<br/>daddy wont give me my juice box</p><p>&gt;yarkour @🅱eter🅱arker<br/>i thought i was your only child</p><p>&gt;tony stark in my garage @harharhar<br/>i thought i was your only child</p><p>&gt;big gay @gaydisaster<br/>@TonyStark how many children do you have</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. twitter!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>join the parkner server! https://discord.gg/frGQcA8</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yarkour @🅱eter🅱arker<br/>
@ne(r)d @thescaryone wheres my capri sun. I NEED MY CAPRI SUN</p><p>&gt;IRONMAN @TonyStark<br/>
@🅱eter🅱arker theres some in the fridge</p><p>&gt;&gt;yarkour @🅱eter🅱arker<br/>
@TonyStark m i n e</p><p>&gt;MyFriendsCallMeMJ @thescaryone<br/>
i can't believe you ran out already. didn't we restock you like,,, yesterday?</p><p>&gt;&gt;(hacker voice) im in @ne(r)d<br/>
yeah peter how did you run out already</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;yarkour @🅱eter🅱arker<br/>
THEY WERE FILLED WITH FUCKING WATER</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;tony stark in my garage @harharhar<br/>
i need to do this to my little sister</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;abs @abbieK<br/>
dont you dare you evil bastard</p><p> </p><p>homosexual for a hero @theavengersareunfairlyhot<br/>
are we just gonna completely ignore that tony stark commented on @🅱eter🅱arker s post?</p><p>&gt;IRONMAN @TonyStark<br/>
Yes.</p><p>&gt;&gt;homosexual for a hero @theavengersareunfairlyhot<br/>
okay! just making sure, hahahh</p><p> </p><p>im an intern for tony stark @StarkIndustriesIntern<br/>
@TonyStark mr stark look what i did!!!</p><p>&gt;IRONMAN @TonyStark<br/>
really kid?</p><p>&gt;&gt;im an intern for tony stark @StarkIndustriesIntern<br/>
did i do something wrong?????? uhhh</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;IRONMAN @TonyStark<br/>
no, its just. dont reveal any information? pepper said only for announcements and stuff, and intern related stuff, okay? none of your gen z stuff? okay?</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;im an intern for tony stark @StarkIndustriesIntern<br/>
no promises 😉</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;IRONMAN @TonyStark<br/>
oh no</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. with great power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>comes great responsibility</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tony stark in my garage @harharhar</p><p>so like can we just admire how spiderman has the best responses and jokes??? like,,,, does he just come up with them on the spot??</p><p> </p><p>&gt; spoodey @spider-man</p><p>@harharhar with great power comes great response ability</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;tony stark in my garage @harharhar</p><p>bahahahahahahahaha</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;tony stark in my garage @harharhar</p><p>@spider-man waitt you have a twitter account?????? @TonyStark</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; spoodey @spider-man</p><p>nooooo</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; IRONMAN @TonyStark</p><p>Okay, but is this real? @spider-man Come to the tower roof. If it's real, youre in big trouble.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; IRONMAN @TonyStark</p><p>UPDATE: This is the real spiderman, and turns out he checked with pepper. </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; spoodey @spider-man</p><p>hehe</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>spiderman is awesome! @spiderstan</p><p>okay,, but spidey got a twitter! tony stark confirmed it! yay!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>spooder @spider-man</p><p>eating cereal on the ceiling is my calling</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i dont like titles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>im an intern for tony stark @StarkIndustriesIntern<br/>omg</p><p>im an intern for tony stark @StarkIndustriesIntern<br/>a birb</p><p>im an intern for tony stark @StarkIndustriesIntern<br/>OMG IT TOOK MY FOOD NOOOOO</p><p>im an intern for tony stark @StarkIndustriesIntern<br/>yes mr hitman can you please add that birb right there to the hit list</p><p> </p><p>IRONMAN @TonyStark<br/>...really? over a bird?</p><p>&gt; hotel? @trivago<br/>lmao starks intern is out of control</p><p>&gt;&gt; IRONMAN @TonyStark<br/>Tell me about it.</p><p> </p><p>Fourth wall? @whosshe?<br/>well ive decided im just gonna stick to twiitter fics because ksjdfhksjhg but also like i have a one-shot fic on my wattpad if yall wanna read that</p><p>&gt; yarkour @🅱eter🅱arker<br/>...what????????</p><p>&gt;&gt; Fourth wall? @whosshe?<br/>nothing dont worry about it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so yeah... i might update once in a while?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. biderman?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ha im back</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>spooder @spider-man<br/>okay so people are talking about bider-man and i need to adress this issue. (1/?)</p><p>spooder @spider-man<br/>its not bider-man, its spider-pan. get it right. end of story. (2/2)</p><p>okay @dry<br/>i t s   c o n f i r m e d</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhhhhh twitter fic? also tell me if theres anything wrong with it cause i dont have twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>